Specific aims of this application are to: 1. Continue the established Biobehavioral Cancer Control and Prevention Training Program (BCPT) with a core curriculum, mentorship, and project-based research experience; 2. Recruit qualified applicants to the training program from (1) social and behavioral science-based disciplines (postdoctoral and predoctoral) such as psychology, sociology, anthropology, and epidemiology and (2) PhD-trained basic scientists or doctorate-trained health professionals (physicians and nurses); and 3. Provide didactic and practical experience in interdisciplinary research through small group applied research sessions combined with participation in new and existing research projects on cancer prevention (tobacco-related cancers, nutrition, genetics, chemoprevention, cancer communications and physical activity) and on cancer control (survivorship, health services research and policy. A total of twenty (20) trainees are proposed in this application. Two (2) continuing and four (4) new for a total of six (6) pre-doctoral trainees and fourteen new (14) post-doctoral positions are proposed. Participating schools, departments, and programs are qualified to provide biobehavioral training in research and cancer prevention and control. Formal coursework at the University of Washington is provided within the School of Public Health Departments of Health Services (MD, PhD), Epidemiology, Public Health Genetics, Public Health Nutrition, and Biostatistics, and within the School of Pharmacy (Pharmaceutical Outcomes Research Program), as well as within the Schools of Nursing and Social Work for appropriate candidates. Doctoral programs are offered in all these departments. An Affiliate Program has been integrated to provide training to others funded from different sources. The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Center continues to provide major field experience, along with Group Health, Seattle Veterans Administration, Seattle Cancer Care Alliance, and Seattle-King County Health Department. We have enrolled 41 new fellows in cancer prevention and control, and 21 affiliate fellows. We have engaged 27 faculty from multiple academic settings in the training and support of these new fellows; these faculty will be a continued presence in the resubmission and in the next five years of training. We have placed 9 post- doctoral fellows in faculty or scientific positions and 10 predoctoral fellows in postdoctoral fellowships or training opportunities. The broad effects of this training grant are felt by the faculty, the trainees, and he affiliate fellows and by the departments and schools.